


Yellow and Blue

by YoriMicah



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoriMicah/pseuds/YoriMicah
Summary: Sonic and Tails are on an adventure together, Come along their journey as they meet new allies and new foes.





	Yellow and Blue

Tails watch on as his best friend Sonic defeated all of Dr. Robotnik's army of robots.

"Your show ends here Robuttnik!" Sonic said to the large man on a floating machine.

"You have won this time Sonic but next time will be your last! Ha-ha- Whoa!"

Sonic quickly spins dash attack Dr. Robotniks floating machine which causes it to wobble in the air for a few seconds.

"Go get em' Sonic!" Tails cheer to his best friend happily while pumping his fist into the air.

"Just you wait Sonic!" The large man said before driving away with his floating machine smoking a little due to Sonic damaging it by his spin dash attack.

"You did it Sonic! Dr. Robotnik won't bother us for a while." Tails explain happily to his best friend Sonic who was dusting his gloves clean from any dust and from any bits of robotic parts.

"We don't have to worry about anything from Doctor Robuttnik and his robot goons," Sonic said to his best friend and soon the two boys walk away together from the damage robots and the battlefield.

Eventually, Sonic and Tails were hanging out together nearby a hot dog stand and eating a chili hot dog and cheese chili, hot dog together.

"So Sonic what exactly do you want to do together?" Tails asked his best friend curiously.

Sonic thought about it and smiles when a plan came to his mind.

"I have an idea, little buddy!" Sonic said with a grin.

"We're going to the park!"

Tails thought about it but eventually nodded quickly with a smile in response.

Tails adjusted his gloves one by one and smile up at Sonic and looked at the park ahead of them with kids and families seen having a good time at the park.

"I don't think I have ever been here before Sonic?" Tails said while looking around his surroundings.

"That's because you have never been here before little buddy because we're always busy stopping Eggheads invasion," Sonic explains while looking down at his best friend with a smile of his own.

When Tails noticed a grown man playing along with his son the young fox held onto Sonics hand and Sonic silently noticed this and held Tails hand back in return to comfort him.

The two boys stopped nearby a lake and sat down together on the grass and they silently enjoy the beautiful environment with each others company.

"Say Sonic?" Tails said to Sonic.

"Yeah Shrimp?" Sonic replied and turn his attention to his best friend curiously.

"Thank you for always being there for me Sonic... I have always been alone and I would never think I could come this far." Tails explain while lifting his knees in front of his chest and hugged them.

"I have always been bullied and pushed around by others because of my 2 Tails and people making fun of me because I'm very smart and a genius with a high IQ than others, back on my home island... I didn't feel like I belong there at all but ever since I met you... everything change and I'm so grateful." Tails said with his voice stuttering and tears dripping down his chin and Sonic watch on in silence.

"Now that I have a best friend who will never betray me and a friend who will always be there for me... I'm so happy... I'm happy to finally have a family..."

Tails begin to bury his face into his legs and cried and Sonic smiled warmly and lean towards him and held him close to him into a hug.

Tails sniff and his cries started to calm down by Sonic comforting him and he smiles to himself with his eyes closed.

Time passed as the 2 boys held each other nearby the lake and the sun was already at the dawn of setting.

"Come on Little buddy lets find somewhere to sleep."

Tails nodded and they both got up on their feet and walked nearby a big tree and lay on the gentle grass and slept for the day.

The next day Tails were the first one to wake up and saw that it was morning and the young fox yawns to himself before looking to his side to see Sonic still sleeping while he was snoring.

Tails smile and just waited patiently for his best friend to wake up and start their adventure again.

Soon, Sonic was waking up from his sleep and took notice of Tails looking at the lake in silence as if he was thinking about something and deep in thought.

"Good morning little buddy," Sonic said while yawning and stretching his limbs.

"Good morning Sonic!" Tails said happily with a smile on his lips and looked at his best friend.

"Let's get something to eat... man I could go for some chili, hot dogs by now," Sonic said with a grin before standing up from laying down.

"Yummy! Just thinking about Cheese Chili hot Dogs sure make my tummy rumble Sonic!" Tails said in response while rubbing his belly and licking his lips just thinking about cheese chili hot dogs.

"Let's get going then and see if the hot dog stand is open!"

Sonic and Tails soon exit the park and back into the town and as they were wandering around and talking to one another about things, suddenly something unexpected happens.

"Hohoho! This town will be mine!" Said a large figure on a floating machine with tons of robot soldiers marching into the town.


End file.
